hidden
by dat.lost.panda
Summary: Onesided!KaiMei—Sombong kamu, Meiko. #BrilliantWords: Upon a Day


**Vocaloid © **Crypton Future Media, Yamaha, et cetera. No commercial profit taken.

**Warning **cliché. Kesamaan ide, harap dimaklumi.

**Submitted to **#BrilliantWords dari nabmiles di grup Vocaloid Fanfictions. Prompt yang dipakai adalah **Day/noon – eternal breeze.**

* * *

><p><strong>hidden<strong>

—_being out of sight or not readily apparent—_

_(story only: 522)_

* * *

><p>Ada sesuatu yang selalu ingin Meiko ungkapkan setiap kali ia melihat sepasang safir milik Kaito memfokuskan pandangan kepada sosok Miku, gadis dengan wajah sendu dan bersurai <em>teal<em>.

Kadang, safir itu bahkan seakan terpaku pada visualisasi Miku yang begitu menyerupai tetesan salju; putih, suci, bersih, murni, dan rapuh. Tapi, sebanyak apapun otak Meiko memproduksi bermacam untaian kata untuk diungkapkan pada Kaito, selalu saja ia mendapati bibirnya kelu akan kata-kata.

Bahkan ketika Kaito menunggu dirinya untuk mengutarakan semua yang ada dalam pikirannya, Meiko tetap membisu. Hingga pada akhirnya, Kaito pun berbalik. Menyerah, karena dia bukan tipe orang yang bisa menerima dan mengartikan ke-_absurd_-an pesan yang Meiko beri lewat kebungkamannya. Dia lebih memilih pengungkapan pesan secara literal yang lugas. Dan Meiko cuma bisa membiarkan mulutnya terkatup begitu sosok Kaito benar-benar memunggunginya.

Walaupun pada faktanya, Kaito memang tidak pernah sekali pun memandang Meiko. Sedekat apapun Meiko memosisikan diri di samping Kaito, pemuda itu seperti tidak pernah menganggap eksistensinya sebagai sesuatu yang berarti.

Tak pernah lebih dari serpihan debu pasir yang mengotori udara. Tak bermakna. Tak berarti. Tak berharga.

Dan setiap kali hal itu terjadi—tidak peduli sudah berapa kali hal itu terjadi dan terus berulang, entah tidak sengaja atau memang karena permainan takdir yang begitu kurang ajar— Meiko selalu mendapati dirinya kembali menemukan sebuah luka baru yang menganga di hatinya.

Yang selalu Kaito lihat cuma Miku. Yang selalu mendapatkan atensi penuh dari Kaito cuma Miku.

Kaito selalu mencurahkan semua kasih dan perhatian yang ia punya untuk gadis bermata _teal_ itu. Ironisnya, Miku bahkan tidak pernah menganggap Kaito sebagai seseorang yang spesial buatnya.

Entah Meiko harus menertawakan Kaito yang bodoh karena sudah mengabaikan dirinya dan terlanjur mencintai orang yang tidak pernah mencintainya, atau justru Meiko mengutuk Dewa Takdir karena telah memberikan skenario yang menyakitkan untuknya.

"Aku akan bilang pada Miku. Hari ini, sepulang sekolah nanti. Aku sudah memutuskannya."

Bahu Meiko bergetar dalam sepersekian sekon yang singkat. Kaito telah membulatkan tekad. Konfesi cintanya untuk Miku kini tinggal menunggu waktu.

Jam istirahat makan siang tengah berlangsung, dan mereka ada di atap sekolah kala itu. Meiko berdiri melipat tangan di pagar pembatas. Kaito menyandarkan punggung. Rambut keduanya terbang diembus angin yang berbau seperti musim semi.

"Bagus." Meiko tersenyum. "Tapi kenapa harus menunggu sepulang sekolah? Katakan sekarang juga."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Tentu saja, Kai!" Sebuah tinju main-main mendarat di lengan si pemuda. "Kau lupa sudah berapa lama menyukainya? Katakan sekarang atau kau akan kehilangan keberanianmu dan menyesal seumur hidup!"

Kaito menatap Meiko. Matanya melebar akan antusiasme. "Kau benar!"

"Tentu saja aku benar, bodoh!"

Kaito tertawa sebelum berlari menuju kelas Miku di lantai tiga. Meninggalkan Meiko yang melepasnya dengan senyum panjang serta lambaian tangan menyenangkan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Meiko berkata pada dirinya sendiri ketika sosok Kaito telah menghilang. Tangannya telah kembali turun dan senyumnya luntur. "Tidak apa-apa."

Bohong. Tentu saja dia tidak baik-baik saja.

Sombong kamu, Meiko. Berpura-pura tegar, seperti karang. Tapi di belakang, dia hancur dikikis gelombang.

Dihadapkan pada realita begitu menakutkan buatnya. Karena mereka tidak indah dan manis. Mereka menipu dan tajam. Karena itu, Meiko membiarkan dirinya berpura-pura dan terus merapal mantra.

_Aku baik-baik saja. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku—_

(tapi angin telah menghempas seluruh harapannya hingga tak bersisa)

Siapa yang kaubohongi, Meiko? Kau tidak pernah baik-baik saja.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>Kritik dan saran yang membangun amat sangat dinanti.<p>

Sign,

devsky


End file.
